


This is our place we make the rules

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Então nós vamos ter um piquenique na praia ? Essa é a surpresa ?”





	This is our place we make the rules

Demorou uma hora e meia até eles chegarem no seu destino, Aziraphale pensou em talvez sugerir que um pequeno milagre de levá-los para o destino em segundos seria apropriado, mas ele decidiu melhor que não. Crowley gostava de dirigir e estar na companhia sempre era um prazer, e havia uma beleza em ver a cidade lentamente sendo substituída por vilas e campos, e mais recentemente o mar distante de Soth Downs. 

“Então nós vamos ter um piquenique na praia ? Essa é a surpresa ?” Aziraphale perguntou animado. 

“Nós podemos ter se você quiser, mas essa não é a surpresa” 

“Mas nós já vamos chegar ou ainda vai demorar muito ?”

“Sim, anjo nós estamos quase lá” 

Uns cinco minutos depois Crowley finalmente estacionou o Bentley em frente a um chalé de madeira clara de dois andares com um adorável jardim cheio de lírios e rosas. 

“Nós vamos ficar o fim de semana ?” Aziraphale 

“Sim”

“Oh eu adorei, é só para a gente ou nós vamos ter que dividir com outras pessoas ?”

“Eu pareço com alguém que dividiria ?”

“Você divide suas coisas comigo o tempo todo”

“Com você é diferente...então você realmente gostou ?”

“Sim, você escolheu muito bem” Aziraphale disse e o beijou na bochecha. 

“Bom, porque eu não aluguei, eu comprei. Bem tecnicamente comprei, não teve dinheiro trocado mas você entende”

“Sua casa é absolutamente adorável”

“Eu estava pensando que podia ser nosso, se você quiser, é claro” 

“Você nos comprou uma casa ?”

“Tecnicamente é um chalé. E eu não comprei tecnicamente. Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos vir aqui quando a vida na cidade ficar chata. Tem dois quartos, o de cima eu pensei como sendo nosso, o de baixo eu coloquei algumas prateleiras, eu pensei como sendo uma biblioteca pessoal pra você” 

“Realmente seria bom ter um lugar para guardar meus livros mais valiosos longe daquelas pessoas que continuam querendo levar eles embora”

“Imagine, pessoas querendo comprar livros em uma livraria”

“Eu vou ignorar a ironia. Também um chalé conta como uma casa só para você saber”

“Se você diz anjo” 

Aziraphale segurou as mãos de Crowley nas suas e disse :

“Então vamos ir para casa”

E suas mãos ainda estavam juntas quando eles entraram no chalé. 


End file.
